Welcome To My Overly Confusing Life
by Bealala
Summary: Sam and her foster family move to Seattle. Sam doesn't want to trust anyone since she knows she'll be broken if she leaves. Sam meets Freddie they fight and become frenemies. But is that the relationship she wants with Freddie? Bad summary, better story!
1. The Move To Seattle

**Hi! This is my very first attempt at making a fanfic, I've always read them, but I've never actually WROTE any of them, so here you go, hope you like it!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think! But no flames please, I can't handle them well.**

**Disclaimer: Last night, someone told me I owned iCarly, but oh wait-that was just a dream!**

I looked out the window of the airplane; it was raining out, raining hard. What did you expect from Seattle, the rainiest city in America? _Raining nine months a year, they were right._I looked to my left; next to me was my younger sister, Adrian. And in front of us, were my twin brothers, Mark and Johnson. You see, there were nine of us at first.

I used to have eight brothers and sisters, we all used to live together, even though three of them were from another dad, two were from another and another three were from another. Then there was me. My mom use to yell at me, saying I was the accident that ruined her life. She was seventeen when she got pregnant, apparently her boyfriend got her knocked up and then just left her there, without caring for her, or me. I have to admit, my dad was a bastard and well, my mom was a whore.

But then one day, my siblings and I were transferred to foster care, because my mom's boyfriend was abusing us and eventually my neighbor heard the screams so he called the police. We went to foster care and got separated. I ended up with Adrian and Mark and Johnson. Our foster parents were kind, but my foster dad, Mike, had this tendency to move every time his job had a new opportunity. We've moved cities around six times for the past two years. It makes me really hard to trust someone and get close, since I knew that I'd just leave them in the end. Mike said it was alright to be that way, he didn't understand though, after our third move, I became very isolated, and I'd beat up anyone who tried to mess with me. But he said that Seattle was the LAST stop, he said it was because he was tired of seeing his foster kids  
>become so depressed after they move from one city after they already made friends in the previous one. He said this city, was going to be one to remember. Right, as if I wanted to be here.<p>

"This place sucks," I mumbled in the car as we were on the way to our new apartment.

"Sam, be nice!" My foster mom, Nell, said and I huffed loudly. We got out of the car and I slammed the door, getting the attention of Adrian.

"Come on, Sammy, it'll probably be a great new adventure!" Adrian chirped, and I smiled a bit. She always knew how to make me feel better; she was the only person I trusted with my whole life.

"Okay, squirt, but I'm only doing this for you!" I said and noogied her head, she laughed the brightest and most optimistic laugh I had ever seen in anyone, she was like a ray of sunlight, shining over a dark area in the globe.

"Well, here it is kids, Bushwell Plaza!" Mike said and we stared at the building for what it seemed, like ten minutes.

We entered the building and Mike kept on talking all about how happy he was and how Seattle was so much better than the other places we moved to. _What's so great about this place anyway?_ Mike kept on going on and on and on about his new job and Nell was already fed up with his talking, much like the rest of us. I wanted to leave and get to the apartment as soon as possible so I didn't have to hear about tricks in advertising or what the great word was.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE? GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" He yelled, and I took the doorbell and threw it at his face, which made him fall over. _At least that'll make him shut up._

"Nice throw, my sister!" Mark said and we high-fived, but not without earning a death glare from Nell and Mike who was trying his best to stop his laughing.

We went over to our apartment in the third floor; it was next to two other apartments which were parallel to each other. I opened the door to our apartment and walked in with Adrian. Our apartment was quite large, not huge, but big enough. There were three bedrooms, one for Mike and Nell, one for Adrian and I and one for Mark and Johnson. The walls were painted red but part of it was still grey. There was an old, worn out couch in the middle of the place and small broken TV. I went to check out mine and Adrian's room. Our room was spacious enough; it was big enough for a seventeen-year-old and a ten-year-old. The walls were covered with black and white wallpaper that was in stripes.

Adrian started examining our own room and said some "hmmm" and "nice, nice". She tended to be loco at times, especially when she was excited. But, you get what you get, was what I always said to myself. I looked around the toilet and it was pretty clean, to me. But who knows, there could be rats hiding under those tiles. Not that rats scared me anyway. We were both looking around until Mike and Nell made an announcement.

"Hey kids, we're going out for a while, get some supplies and such our boxes will be here soon!" Nell said and was about to leave until I asked for a favor. "What is it Sam?"

"Can you guys get me bacon? Or-or ham? Or pork? O-" I asked but Nell started to cut me off.

"We get it, bring a lot of meat home!" Nell said and left the apartment. I don't know why but I couldn't stop thinking about what she said, no not because it was related to meat (okay maybe it did) but because she said HOME. The definition of home was: a usual or natural setting. I hadn't had a real "home" in two years.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Johnson asked, sitting on the old worn out couch.

"I don't know, all I can think of is ham, or bacon or-" I was interrupted by a doorbell. "I'll get that!"

I opened the door and saw the nicest looking girl and the most handsome, sweet and strong looking dude in the whole wide world.

"Damn," I said softly, looking at the boy, but then I mentally slapped myself for even _thinking_ of getting attracted to a boy who lived in Seattle and someone who I probably won't ever meet again my whole other life if we moved again.

"Did you say something?" The boy asks and I turn my head to motion the expression of "NO".

"Oh, then hi, I'm Freddie Benson and that's Carly Shay," The boy says, which I have a feeling is named Freddie. "We're your new next door neighbors."

**HI! It's me again! I really hoped you guys liked the chapter, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you thought! Was it too short? (Probably was) I really want to know, but no hurtful words or reviews, I don't really know if I can take them, but thanks for taking the time to read this :)**


	2. The Spawn of Satan

**Hey there! It's me again! I really want to thank those who alerted, favorited and especially reviewed. Well, you guys asked for an update right? Well here you go, chapter two!**

"Soo, you guys are my new neighbors, huh?" I asked them, standing by the doorframe.

"Yup, I'm Carly," The girl-Carly, said and I shook her hand.

Carly had long black hair that fell to her shoulders; her eyes were dark brown, similar to Freddie's. If I didn't know any better I would have called them siblings or cousins. But they probably weren't since their last names were extremely different.

"Hi, I'm Sam Puckett," I introduced smiling at Carly and Freddie who went inside my apartment. "I love meat."

"So where are you from, Sam?" She asked, laughing at my previous statement about meat. _Hey, it was true!_

"Nowhere, unless you count that hellhole I lived years ago," I said quietly, hoping none of them would hear, but sadly they did.

"You can't come from 'nowhere' there has to be a place you came from!" Freddie retorted bossily, which was really annoying. I didn't really like it when people didn't deal with my answer or explanation and just kept digging for more. _He may be cute, but he's as hell as annoying!_

"Yeah, got a problem with that, nub?" I threw back, hoping to insult him and _maybe_ make him crumble a little.

"Did you just call me a _nub_?" Freddie asked, bewildered by my earlier reply at his comment.

"Yeah, I did! Or did you prefer Fredwina?" I teased back, I could Carly was trying her best to suppress her laugh. I tended to be unusually witty, but they were sort of different. Usually I teased for protection, but this was really fun.

"Aww, come on Sam! Must you attack me with words?" He asked pleadingly.

"You want me to do this, instead?" I asked and pinned him down on the floor. He tried to escape my grip, but noooo, I just had to be really strong and awesome, did I? We kept on fighting for another few minutes. Carly was trying her best to break it up, but she eventually gave up and got a whistle from her apartment. I knew where this was going.

"PRITTT!" The whistle blew.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Carly yelled loudly, _I never knew she had that in her._ "Sam, you wanna come over and check out my apartment?"

"Carly! Why are you inviting this, this..blonde-headed demon, to your territory?" Freddie asked angrily, I was sort of offended by his "nickname" for me.

"Hey! Easy with the names, dork!" I said to Freddie who stuck his tongue at me, and I did the same to him.

"Freddie! I'll invite whoever I want to the 'House of Shay'," Carly scolded, she was defending me. And THAT was when I decided Carly was a keeper.

"Fine, whatever! I'll go tell Spencer that the spawn of Satan has arrived," Freddie spat and turned to go to which I think was Carly's apartment. _I'm not gonna lie, he's got a pretty cute butt._ But then I snapped out of my thought and thought of an awesome comeback. Carly rolled her eyes and pulled me towards her apartment.

Carly's apartment, was AH-MAZING. Her place was definitely one where I would like to spend all of my days at. There were pieces of artworks and inventions everywhere. I looked around, I noticed there were stairs leading up to another floor. _This place is huge._ There was a computer on the counter or the little 'island' as I liked to call it. It was one of those famous Pear Computers, I've always wanted one, but nyeh, never had enough money.

"Hey, I never got to ask, who's Spencer?" I asked curiously as I sat on her couch.

"CARLAAAYYY!" A man's voice shouted from the toilet.

"Hold on a second, Sam," Carly said and went near the stairs. "WHAT DID YOU BURN THIS TIME?"

"NOTHING! I BURNT NOTHING!" The man yelled and went downstairs, holding his hands up.

"Then why were you shouting?" Carly yelled at him. _Must be her dad, or something._

"Freddie told me that the spawn of Satan was coming to get me!" The man yelled cowardly, starting to hide behind Carly. I was gonna kill that boy, I thought.

"SPENCER! Don't believe Freddie! He's just pissed 'coz a girl pinned him down! And the spawn of Satan isn't coming to get you!" Carly calmed down. So this is the one they call Spencer, I thought to myself. "And there isn't a 'spawn of Satan' only a girl who just moved next door and pinned him down!"

"Oh! Then, where is she?" He asked, looking left and right.

"Sam, there's someone I want you to meet!" Carly said and I stood up from the couch. I went over to where Carly and Spencer were standing at. "Sam, this is Spencer, my brother, Spencer, this is Sam Puckett, our new neighbor!"

"Sup?" I greeted to Spencer, he seemed pretty cool. "You make all these?" I pointed at all the sculptures and inventions.

"Yeah, I do!" He said enthusiastically and pointed at a robot-looking sculpture. "This is my favorite!"

"Okay, Spencer we get it!" Carly calmed down and rubbed his shoulder. "Anyway, where's Freddie?"

"Upstairs, hiding," Spencer said and went to the kitchen. He started to open the fridge, and let me tell ya, it was LOADED. I guess Carly saw my mouth watering so she offered me some food.

"Sam, want some ham?" Carly offered and I nodded furiously. She took a big piece of ham from the fridge and cut them into little slices. I went near the counter and sat on the chair. I was already thinking of the taste and the yummy meaty feeling. Hmmm...maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

**Thanks for reading! I've updated! I really, really love all of you guys who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. You guys are amazing and you don't know how happy I am when I get those type of emails. Sooo...I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. But please, no flames**

**P.S. If I reach 10 reviews, I might update tomorrow, or Sunday :) but no rush!**

**Bacon, ham and popcorn,**

**Bea :D**

**(Oh and do you guys want Cibby in the next chapter?)**


	3. Ur So Dead Benson

**HEY GUYS! It's me AGAIN! With a brand new chapter of our story! Again I wanna thank those who took the time to review and alerted, favorited, thanks soo much!**

**Virtual hugs for all of you and imaginary video games for all of you too!**

I took the plate of ham and ate it ferociously, finishing it in ten seconds. _Hey, I'm a meat eater, not a vegetarian!_ So I stayed in Carly's apartment for a few hours. Adrian came by a few minutes after I was there and I introduced her to Carly, they seemed to get along well. They had compatible personalities after all. Freddork came around and I avoided him a few times, I was busy watching Celebrities Underwater with Carly, they were drowning that MMA chick, Shelby Marx.

Mike and Nell came and so, I had to leave Carly's apartment, I hugged her and thanked her for the awesome time.

"You're pretty cool," I complimented towards Carly and she smiled.

"You too!" She replied enthusiastically as I waved goodbye and left the door.

I went back to my apartment and sat down on the old couch. The boxes were already there so we started unpacking and arranging stuff. Luckily, Adrian and I used folding beds, you know, those type of beds with wheels and could fold? Yeah, so it was convenient that we had a place to relax on for the night. Adrian and I then went over to our room and started putting up our posters, and arranging our bed until Adrian asked a question: "Why do you hate that Freddie boy?"

When did she meet Freddie? How can she even like a boy like _Freddie_? Those questions surrounded my mind, but I had no time to answer those, I had to answer to only my sister.

"How do you know the nub?" I asked, looking at the wooden floor.

"While you were in the toilet at Carly's place, Freddie came down, he was scared at first because I kicked him in the balls for calling me the 'sister of the spawn of Satan'," Adrian explained, but I couldn't help but laugh when she kicked Freddie in the balls. She has learnt a great deal from me. "But then Carly explained everything to him and he apologized and well we became friends!"

"Dude, you're like ten years old and you know that 'dirty' term? You're so messed up, kid," I joked but earned a slap in the arm by Adrian. I apologized and sat on my bed.

"You haven't answered my question!" She yelled as she put books on her bookshelf.

"I don't know..he's annoying but it's only been one day, maybe something new can happen!" I said optimistically and fixed all the CDs in my shelf.

"Why are you so optimistic? It's the new you!" Adrian chirped happily, laughing to herself.

"I blame it on you and Carly's optimism, it's rubbing off on me!" I said jokingly and turned off the lamp, preparing for bed. "Night, Adri.."

"Good night Sammy," Adrian said back and we both fell asleep.

And for the first time, sleeping felt right.

"RING! RING! GET UP SAM!" My alarm sounded, and I threw it towards the wall, the voice was no longer heard. I slept again peacefully for another ten minutes, until I felt my legs being pulled. So I held on to the bars of my folding bed, much like the movie Freaky Friday. This kept going on for five minutes until the person gave up and stopped. So I slept again. Until..

"SAM! BACON!" Nell yelled and my eyes shot open, I stood up quickly and ran outside my room with my PJs. Nell turned around with a pan full of sizzling bacon, and my mouth watered slightly. I went over to our new dining table and sat next to Johnson.

"What up my brother? I heard Ridgeway was pretty cool, and they had a killer film making club!" I said to Johnson, who's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. He had a thing for making movies, he wanted to be a director and a producer when he grew up.

"Where'd you hear that from?" He asked me, eating one of his bacon.

"Carly Shay, our new neighbor, she goes to Ridgeway with us and so does that nub next door!" I explained to Johnson who rolled his eyes at my comment about Freddork. "Yeah, roll your eyes all you want Johnny, can I have the rest of your bacon?"

"Take it, I have to go get my stuff ready!" Johnson said and headed towards his room. I quickly ate his bacon and mine with some eggs and went to my room.

It was Saturday, I was new in Seattle and I had nothing to do. I would hang out with Adrian, but Saturday was _her_ day, so by no means must she be disturbed. She would do whatever she wanted and had to get what she wanted or she'd go traumatic and stressed again. Because Saturday was the day, _it_ happened. It was something none of us felt comfortable talking about, so we didn't talk about it. Adrian became a better person after the incident, whilst I became tougher and more protected.

After becoming very bored, I remembered Carly, the friendly girl next door! I took a shower and changed into normal clothes, I told Nell I was leaving and went over to Carly's apartment. I knocked on the door and Carly answered it.

"Sam!" Carly yelled happily, smiling positively. Carly was the type of girl who glowed in every way. She was friendly, and sort of girly.

"Car-lay! Can I come in?" I asked and she nodded, so I went in, only to find the king of nubs himself, Freddowina. "What up, nub, what's shaking?"

"Trying to fix my Pear Pad, it's been acting weird somehow," Freddork explained, not taking his eyes off the Pear Pad. And just then, the door burst open and a psychopathic lady went in.

"FREDWARD!" The lady yelled. _Fredward? Haha, what a weird name! _Fredifer looked up from his Pear Pad and had a horrified expression on his face.

"What is it now, Mom?" Freddork yelled at the lady. _This psychopath is his mother? Ha, doesn't get any better than this!_ Mrs. Benson took a bottle from her bag and started freaking out. I looked at the label, it said, TICKS AWAY. _Whoa, this chick's crazy!_

"YOU FORGOT TO TAKE YOUR TICK BATH, FREDWARD MICHAEL BENSON!" Mrs. Benson yelled and Fredward, stood up. He started to run around and his psycho mom started chasing him.

"MOM! I don't have any ticks! I'm already wearing by anti-bacterial underpants!" Fredwina yelled and kept on running around. He then saw me cracking up and realized he made a mistake by announcing about his underwear. "Sam, forget I saif any of that!"

"Too late!" I yelled as Frednub left with his weird mother. I went over to the counter island thingy and sat next to Carly who was, apparently going on Splashface. I've never made a Splashface account, I always thought it was pointless since I kept moving back and forth.

"Sam, do you have a Splashface account?" Carly asked me, turning her chair to face me.

"Nah, I think it's pointless, I keep moving cities back and forth anyway," I explained to Carly, she had on a sad face but then it perked up again.

"But didn't your foster dad say that this was your last stop?" Carly said and I nodded, then we went on to the steps of making an account. My username was: SamandHerHam. Carly took a picture of me and uploaded it to Splashface. So far my only friends were Carly and Freddork (by force of course). I was with Carly until someone opened the door. I expected it to be Fredder but instead, it was some fat kid who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hi Gibby!" Carly chirped turning her chair to face the fat boy.

"Hey Carly! Where's Freddie?" The boy-Gibby, asked, sitting on the couch.

"Getting a tick bath from his psycho mother," I explained to Gibby, who raised his eyebrow at me and I did the same to him.

"And you are?" He asked, amused by my previous comment about the dork's mom.

"Gibby, this is Sam Puckett, she's my new neighbor!" Carly introduced.

"Hey, I'm Gibby Gibson, Carly and Freddie's friend from school," He introduced and did a random thumbs up at him, which earned a chuckle from Carly.

We all then sat on the couch where we watched Girly Cow. It turns out, Carly also loved the show Girly Cow. Gibby stayed with us, and while we were watching TV, I caught Carly stealing a few glances from Gibby and vice versa. _They totally have the hots for each other._ But then Gibby had to leave and at the same time, Fredbear came over.

"Carly, Demon," Freddifer said and sat down on the couch next to me. I huffed loudly and I could see from the corner of my eye that he was rolling his eyes. "So what are you guys watching?"

"Use your eyes, Benson," I said and continued watching, he stuck his tongue at me and I did the same.

"Whatever, Puckett," He said and paid attention to the TV once more. We watched Girly Cow for another half hour until I felt like I needed to go to the toilet. I stood from the couch and started to making my way to the toilet until I saw a smirk on Fredder's face.

"What's with the smirk? It's creeping me out, nub!" I said and w

$ent over to Carly's toilet. As I opened the door, I heard a creaking noise, and next thing I knew,

BAM! A mixture of chocolate and caramel goo fell on me.

"BENSON!" I yelled and went over to where they were at. I saw Fredead turning his head around with a frightened expression. But there was something else there too. Satisfaction.

_Oh, it. Is. On._

**Hey, hey, hey! It's me again! I want to thank those again who've reviewed, alerted, favorite and everything. Thank you so, so much you've made my dream come true! :) I hope you guys liked this chapter, if it was too long or too short, I apologize! Did you see that sort of minor Cibby? I hope you did! Hahaha anywaaaaaaay, stay awesome reviewers and readers!**

**Please review :) I love you guys!**

**Popcorn, cheese and butter,**

**Bea**

**P.S. Aren't you guys totally excited for iLost My Mind? AAAAAAH TWO SEDDIE KISSES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY, HEY, HEY! It's me AGAIN! Back with our fourth chapter for this story! Soo again I love all of you who've reviewed, favorite and alerted you made me feel special! I want to send all of you homemade cookies, and hugs! Keep rockin.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dude, I'm in middle school, I still watch Spongebob. You seriously think I own iCarly? You do? You're mentally retarded then.**

Freddie Benson, the all time nub, tech dork and big time dead meat, had the actual guts to pull a prank, on _me? _The order in this world has been officially messed up. Fredward Benson? You'll never see the light once more.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Shit, shit, shit. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. She's gonna freaking kill me. I'll be dead in the first five minutes. GAH! Curse you devious little brain!

Yes, those were the panicked thoughts circling through my brain. Who can blame me? Sam was like a hit girl! She was like a reincarnation of Hitler! Minus the "Nai! Nai!" Thing and the whole Nazi act! _What was I thinking? This is Sam we're talking about! She can tear me to pieces!_

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a very frightened Carly and a very, very furious Sam. Her shiny blonde hair was covered with the chocolate-caramel-glue mixture I made out of a fit of anger. But even though her whole entire body was covered by the gooey mixture, you could still see those beautiful piercing electric blue eyes that looked right through your soul. I didn't care if I thought would-be murderer was majorly hot, they were my own thoughts anyway I could say what I wanted to.

"Sam?" I asked, extremely frightened of what her next move would be. But instead of an instant death grip, Sam burst into a creepy smile. No, not those deep mischevious smiles, but a _cheerful _smile, and that was enough to scare the hell out of anyone. Even Carly looked scared.

"Hi, Freddie!" Sam chirped, looking as happy as possible, and I jumped in horror, falling back on the couch. I stood back and Sam trying hard to resist laughing.

"Sam if you're gonna kill me, do it quick, and do it now!" I said, quickly shutting my eyes.

"What are you talking about, Freddie?" She replied sweetly.

"I'm gonna go to um, somewhere, I can't watch," Carly said nervously and ran upstairs, she was going to the studio room.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie," Sam said as she started circling me, and I started to sweat heavily. My heart was about to stop at some point. "Let me make a point, when I torture you, I'm gonna do it slowly, and painfully, so you'll think thrice about pulling a prank on me!"

"Wait, so you're not gonna kill me?" I said, a little bit relaxed.

"Benson," Sam started and put her arm around my shoulder, as if we were old friends. It creeped me out a bit. "You're too easy to tease to be killed, so for today, I'll pretend _nothing_ happened! But note, that what I'm gonna do to you will be worse than death!"

"R-R-Really?" I stuttered confusedly, feeling sort of relaxed, but I didn't put my guard down.

"You betcha! But I'll pretend nothing happened for today, right after this," Sam instantly punched me in the gut. I fell down. on the floor and Sam laughed cynically. "See ya later, Benson!"

"Crazy hot bitch," I muttered lying down on the floor.

"Thanks for the compliment, asshole!" Sam said and closed the door. I laid on the on the floor for another ten minutes, thinking of how my life was going to change after today.

_Oh boy, it was definitely about to change._

**SAM'S POV**

I went over back to my apartment, only to be greeted by a pair of caramel eyes. They were Nell's, obviously. Okay, maybe not that obviously.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. I was about to escape to the bathroom to take a shower. Thankfully Nell was reading a magazine.

"In your room, sulking, listening to emo, eating Ben and Jerry's, the usual," Nell said turning from page to page. I was starting to make my way until she looked up from her magazine and saw my chocolate-caramel covered body. "Sam! What the hell happened to you?"

"Long story short, the kid next door's gonna face something worse than death," I explained, and Nell looked reasonable as if she understood what was going on.

"Oh, okay. Just make sure you don't end up back in juvie, alright kiddo?" She said and turned her attention back to her gardening magazine, as if we were going to have an actual garden here, I thought.

"Hey, is he cute?"

"He's totally hot!" I said and went to take a shower. After five minutes of it (I shower quickly) I went out to my room. I could see that Adrian wasn't in my room. I got worried, soon I heard sobbing from the closet. I realized that the closet was big enough to fit Adrian who was small for a ten-year-old. She used to hide in that very closet every time we played hide and seek, that I always knew where she would me. I was about to leave her alone, but then the sobs grew louder and I was always curious about what Adrian _really _did on Saturdays. I opened the door, and I saw Adrian, with a cutter, her hand and blood. Oh, shit.

**I hope you liked that chappie! Whoa! Thirteen reviews? Thank you it really means a lot to me. Sorry if Sam or Freddie seemed a little OOC here and if this was really short, but hey! At least you got a cliffie right? Right? No? Well I'm working on chapter five already, but I think I'll have to post it later in July, since I'm going to Australia for vacation! I'm leaving on Friday, but I hope I can post chapter five before Friday!**

**Water, milkshakes and soda**

**Bea**

**P.S. Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part II is COMING OUT NEXT WEEK! I THINK! Well it's coming out in 12 July, so I think it's in two weeks? Oh I'll just do the math later. Bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys! It's me again! So I got back from Australia safely, I'm sort of aviophobic (fear of flying). And also, thank you for the reviews, and the favorites, I love you guys. So without further ado, chapter five everybody!**

**Warning: This chapter might be more intense and violent than any other chapters in this story. And some mild swearing. Thought I'd give you a heads up.**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I will beg or bribe, Dan Schneider will never let me have iCarly.**

Adrian Melissa Puckett, my fifth grader sister, who was much younger than me, who always seemed so optimistic, was cutting. My sister was cutting. I could see all the blood, oozing from her skin. She was sobbing so hard, she didn't even realize that I was standing right in front of her. It pained my heart to see her like that. I could hear depressing and emo songs playing from her Pear Pod player. Her usual shiny blonde hair became colorless and lifeless. She looked so pale, so skinny. She was still depressed after all those years, saying she was "fine". It's already been three years ever since the "incident". Adrian was only seven, and I was only fifteen. We were all still together, the nine of us, Mark wasn't always close with Johnson, he used to be close with my other brother, Bernie, who was Adrian's real brother and my half brother.

None of us were ever happy back in our old home, but we only had each other. My mother, Pam, used to come home drunk every evening. We all shared a room and we'd all stay there until she'd pass out or sleep. Then I'd check if the coast was clear and we'd resume to our activities. But one day, our mom came home, with her current boyfriend. He claimed to be an "accountant". At first I was okay with him, he liked kids, and he used to play with my brothers and sisters all the time. Particularly, Adrian. Then one night, he came over to my old house. I thought mom was with him, but she wasn't, instead she was in Costa Lil, a club for supposedly "single" people. So she must've broken up with him. Anyway, her ex-boyfriend went over to our room, the only one there was Adrian who was finishing her homework, the rest of us were outside in the yard, with a campfire making s'mores for S'more Saturday, the only time we felt happy. So no one was in our room, then my mother's ex-boyfriend starting doing _things _to Adrian. There was screaming from inside the house and I ran to the room. The "accountant" was molesting Adrian. So I grabbed Johnson's baseball bat, and started hitting his back. He turned around and I hit his face with the bat, knocking out both of his teeth and made him fall. I went over to grab Adrian who had bruises all over her. I started carrying her until her eyes shot up.

"Sammy, watch out!" Adrian yelled, pointing to behind me. I dropped her on the bed and turned around to see the "molester" was about to hit me with the bat. I grabbed it by hand and kicked him in the chest. Thankfully, Bernie, Mark and Johnson came and Johnson, who was skilled in fighting, started kicking him in the balls and then did a roundhouse kick to his face. Mark grabbed the bat and hit his face. Soon the molester passed out.

"Fucking asshole!" Bernie yelled at him, I started carrying Adrian and I brought her to the couch.

That flashback still gave me shivers. I looked back at Adrian who was still cutting herself.

"A-A-Adrian?" I stuttered, and Adrian lifted her head. She had such a shocked expression and dropped her cutter.

"Sam? W-What are you doing here?" Adrian started taking a towel and started dabbing on the cuts, she started to wince at the never ending pain. I noticed there were more cut-scars all over her hands, they didn't seem to scab, dried blood just surrounded them.

"Adrian! Don't do that!" I said, motioning at her dabbing her cuts. I started to carry her and I brought her somewhere I only knew that could help. Fredward.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I was going to take a bagel from the fridge to calm my nerves, until the doorbell rang. My mom was out at an aggressive parenting seminar in Fresno. I opened the door to find none other than Sam Puckett, carrying her younger sister, Adrian.

"Sam? What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna kill me tomorrow!" I yelled worriedly, about to shut the door, but Sam's foot blocked the way.

"Listen Freddork! I need your help!" Sam yelled and went right inside my apartment. She laid Adrian on the couch, who looked as pale as ever, then she went over to me. "Look, Adrian's been cutting, I just found out today, and her cuts don't seem to be healing!"

_Sweet little Adrian was cutting? What? _ I immediately put on the same worried expression as Sam, who looked as if she was about to cry.

"What? Why? Let me take a look!" I said and went over to Adrian, she was sitting on the couch laying down, looking very sad and pale. I took her hand and saw those deep bloody cuts. They looked so gruesome. I could never imagine someone as sweet as Adrian, to cut herself. "Oh my God."

"Look it's not even a big deal!" Adrian said quietly, trying to stand up from the couch, but Sam didn't let her.

"Not a big deal? You fucking think it's not a big deal? You had me freaking sacred to death!" Sam cursed, looking as angry as ever. Adrian meant the world to her, and her pulling a stunt like and saying it wasn't a "big deal" was enough to make anyone furious. Adrian looked down and went back to laying down on the couch.

"Adrian, what you're doing is major serious! You have to stop!" I said and Sam looked at me. I could see the edges of her lip were tugging into a small smile.

"But I can't! You don't know what I've been through! Nobody does!" Adrian yelled, she was pretty depressed for a ten-year-old. I've never seen someone that sad and troubled.

"Adrian, think about all of the people near you, how that affect them? How do you think Sam feels about this?" I asked her, who looked down at the floor.

After that whole confrontation, it took us an hour and a half to convince her that it wasn't gonna help her depression if she kept on cutting. So I gave her some anti-deppressants and wrapped her whole arm with a bandage and rubbed some of those anti-bacterial stuff my mom always had. Sam thought it was probably best if she confiscated everything sharp they had except for cooking knives, which she said she would lock away somewhere. After we were all done, Adrian had promised both of us that she would stop cutting, and that she would take the anti-deppressants I gave her.

"So, I guess I should say thanks, for helping Adrian," Sam said, looking down to the floor. She was almost vulnerable for a minute until she pulled her finger up again. "But don't get any ideas, kid! I'm still gonna kill you tomorrow!"

"Of course, I'll be looking forward to it," I smiled, chuckling a little and I saw Sam sort of blush and smile, like there was this unspoken agreement that we had become "frienemies".

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Fredder," She said, and left to go back to her apartment, so much for vulnerability.

After that, I spent the whole day watching reruns of Family Guy. I never knew why I liked that show. Maybe because Mila Kunis was really hot. Probably. I mean look at those curves! But they're nothing compared to Sam's-wait! HOLY CHIZZ. Did I just pay attention to Sam's curves? Man, my brain got so fuzzy from all that blood. But you gotta admit, she does have some major-FREDDIE! Anyway, I went asleep ten, which was really late, for me. I mean, like two hours later! I felt so badass. Mom would've freaked. She freaks at everything.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Shut up, cellphone.

Buzz.

I'm serious.

Buzz.

"GAAAHHH!" I picked up my cell from my bedside post, and saw an unrecognized number. I debated with myself for a minute because my mother had always forbade me to talk to strangers, _but she's not here now, is she? _

"Hello?" I asked to the phone, still rubbing my eyes, forming black spots on my eyesight. Through the other line, I could hear some argue and some hushed voices.

"Benson? That you?" A familiar girl's voice said fiercely, and I instantly had a feeling who's it was. "It's Sam."

"Why are you calling me at," I looked over at my watch. "six in the morning on a Sunday? And why do you have my number?"

"What did you do to Adrian's hand? Because she opened the bandages and this watery stuff came out!" Sam yelled worriedly through the phone, that I stood up, wide awake and ready to get dressed so I could come over and help little Adrian.

"Hold that, I'm coming right over!" I said back to her as I put on my jeans and my shirt.

"DON'T! My foster mom's gonna be suspicious that a NUB like you is coming over!" Amazing how she can still insult me in a serious time like this, I thought to myself. I could hear some muffled voices arguing with Sam, they sounded a bit like Adrian. "Just tell me what to do!"

I sighed deeply and went to tell her what to do, much to my dismay.

"Rub some alcohol (A/N: I'm not really a doctor, and I don't really know what to do, so this is what I think you do. Please don't judge or insult me!) and then put on brand new bandages," I instructed carefully, continuing to put on my jacket.

"Right, got it, Fredwina," Sam said before laughing to herself quietly because she knew it wasn't the time to insult me. I was about to hang up, but Sam said something else. "And Freddork? Thanks, sort of."

"Your welcome?" I said back frighteningly, that it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"Oh, and Fredder? I'll enjoy torturing you today!" Sam said cheerfully and hung up. That's when I realized I was back in the real world. I had suddenly remembered that I left my laptop at Carly's so I made my way there. Carly and I had been neighbors since fifth grade. I used to have such a crush on her in sixth grade that I always waited by my peephole to see when she'd come home. She caught me doing it once and we became best friends ever since. But my "crush" for her faded out when I turned fifteen. I realized that Carly was just like a sister to me.

I opened the door of Carly's apartment (we've known each other for so long that it was okay for me to barge in like that) to be greeted by none other than Spencer, the most fun twenty-nine year old I have ever met.

"Hey, Freddork!" Spencer greeted, pulling out a can of Peppy Cola from the fridge. I had realized he called me "Freddork" instead of "Freddie" so I knew that he had met Sam.

"You met Sam?" I asked him miserably.

"Yup, I have to say, even though she seems mean to you, she looks alright to me!" Spencer said, drinking from the can and sat down next to me on the couch. He was like the fatherly figure in my life, well, minus the responsibility and dullness part. He _was _Carly's brother after all. "Oh and you left your laptop here on Friday."

He went over to a drawer in the counter and handed me my black laptop.

"Thanks, Spence, you're the best!" I said and took my laptop from him. I was about to leave until I realized there was something missing. "Where's Carly?"

"She's getting more ham, apparently, Sam ate all of it!" Spencer explained, getting sips from his Peppy Cola. He turned the TV on and there was Celebrities Underwater playing, AGAIN. Though I didn't mind, Spencer and I loved that show, though it seems Sam also hated it, much like Carly. This time they were playing that rerun of having that Big Time Rush dude, Kendall, something. Seeing him drown was extremely entertaining **(A/N: Don't get me wrong, I love Big Time Rush, especially Kendall!) **

After half an hour or so, there was a knock on the door, I was afraid of it being Sam, (hence my girlish scream) but it turned out to be just Gibby, shirtless, of course, with his ever so cute little brother, Guppy, who until now, still kept on congratulating "happy birthday" to his older brother. I could tell Gibby was getting sick of it

"Yo, Freddie! What's gotten your pants in a twist?" Gibby asked, sitting next to me with Guppy following. He noticed what was playing on the television and joined in with Spencer and I's excitement.

"Sorry, I just thought you were Sam, the new girl, that's all!" I explained to Gibby, who was putting on his shirt again, since Guppy kept on poking his stomach.

"Freddie, my friend, you know screaming girlishly is not the way to impress a girl, right?" Gibby said to me, patting my shoulder. He was actually thinking that I had the hots for Sam. She was hot, sure, but not really charming. "She's hot and all, but she's way to hardcore for you!"

"No, Gibby, that's not what I-" And someone knocked on the door. I instantly knew it was Sam, so I hid behind the robot bottle sculpture and waited for the Grim Reaper to come and get me, but I preferred having God get me instead and bring me to the afterlife.

The door opened and it turned out, it was only CARLY. So much for afterlife.

"Freddie, what are you doing hiding?" Carly yelled, bringing in bags of food into the apartment and put them on the counter.

"Sorry I thought you were-"

"Me?" Sam said from behind Carly and I knew my life was over.

**HEY GUYS! There you go, chapter five. Tomorrow until Saturday, I'm going to Singapore to watch Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part II since movies are going really slow here in Indonesia. I'm a major Potterhead, for your information. So I might update on Sunday? Or Monday. Tuesday I'll be going back to school and yeah! Keep rocking, you guys are really awesome! SEDDIE FOREVER!**

**Spongebob, Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom,**

**Bea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! It's just that school's starting back up and there's homework assigned everyday, but hey, that's middle school. So I hope you guys are satisfied with this one, and thank you for reviewing and favoriting and alerting! You dudes are awesome :)**

**And without further ado, chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I own weird things, and iCarly is not one of them. Nuff' said.**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Sam came out from behind Carly, and I knew my fate had been set. She was probably about to rip my testicles out and then do a nipple twister and more sadistic, torturous bullying methods. She had a big, eager smile on her face, and had her long blonde hair tied up. I took a couple of steps back slowly, as Sam took steps forward. She looked at Carly, as if she was asking her permission, and Carly nodded, stifling a laugh.

"CARLY!" I yelled, scared for my life, my testicles and my organs.

"Nothing that'll scar him for life! And nothing too sadistic, okay Sam?" Carly said, trying to lessen Sam's bloodthirsty eyes, and my official undead sentence. Sam looked back at Carly, and her expression softened, but it still scared the crap out of me.

"SAM! SAM! PLEASE NO!" I yelled, running and grabbing a nearby hockey stick, which was probably Spencer's old stick from high school. Sam took it from my hands and broke it in half, but then set it back on the couch safely.

"Don't worry Carls, that can be fixed," Sam said assuringly, looking back to her who nodded very, very quickly.

"Which one? M-Me or that?" I asked, shivering and stuttering quietly. Sam gave a devilish look and finally replied:

"Nyeh, the stick," Sam said and grabbed me by my collar and brought me upstairs to the "studio" people used sometimes.

God, I know you're up there, please, I'm begging you, please help me.

** CARLY'S POV**

Sam, can be quite agressive. That's what I've noticed about her for the past two days that I have hung out with her. We've totally acted like major best friends, we have a lot of things in common, we love watching Girly Cow, dancing randomly and playing volleyball. But, we also had some opposite traits, she was more of a hardcore tomboy, and I was mushy and girly.

I understand why Sam would hate Freddie. He was compulsively annoying, a selfish know-it-all and a deeply good person inside. Freddie...was like Sam, in a way they did not notice, but everyone else did. Sam dragged Freddie upstairs to the unused studio, and I prayed silently. Of course, that was all up to Sam, whether she wanted to be kind, which I hoped she would.

After ten minutes, Sam came downstairs, looking satisfied and worried, she licked her lips and sat down next to me on the couch. I looked at her surprisingly as her expression referred back to normal.

"What did you do to him Sam?" I asked, half curious, half afraid. What she did might scar him for life. I hope it didn't.

"Oh, just stuff," Sam said and turned her attention to the turkey-cheese sandwich sitting on the counter.

After some silences, Freddie came down. His red and blue striped shirt was ripped and he looked so...surprised and shocked. He kept on touching his neck, which made me wonder if Sam broke it, which, again, I hope she did not do. He sat on the couch next to Sam and kept looking at her. Of course, like the meddler I am, I was determined to find out. I told Freddie to leave early, so he could fix himself off before his mom came home and get freaked out and stuff. That left more time for me to talk to Sam.

"SAMANTHA JILL PUCKETT! HOLD YOUR FINGERS!" I yelled when Sam was about to leave for the door. She turned around with a busted look. "YOU BETTER DISH!"

"Dish what? I just beat him up, that's all!" She explained, looking down on the floor, I knew she was hiding something. She was gonna leave the door again but I pulled her backpack straps. "Whoa now, Carly, this bag, is precious!"

"Puckett, you're not telling me everything!" I pushed, becoming super bossy, which I knew everyone hated. Sam sighed deeply and looked up for the first time after Freddie left. I was expecting for her to tell all, but hey, this is Sam Puckett we're talking about.

"Carly," Sam said peaceful, putting her hand on my shoulder, sighing deeply and sincerely. "I just flipped him, and did some of my punches and rips! Nothing too serious!"

Sam was already like a sister to me, I just had to believe her in this one.

"Alright, if you say so!" I said breathing normally again and looked at her electric blue eyes.

** SAM'S POV (finally?)**

How did I end up here? Lying to my new and probably only best friend I'd ever have. Shocking a really "hot" nub who I really hated. And talking to myself, what I'm doing right now, which I don't usually do. I decided to stay at Carly's a little longer, I figured Adrian could take care of herself for awhile and not cut. Well, I guess the little speech I did earlier today, maybe made her snap out of her depression. But I got Johnson and Mark to watch over them anyway. They can be more persuasive than I am.

I went home an hour later, but I still couldn't stop thinking about what I did to Freddi-I mean Freddork! Not the beating up part, but the very _final _thing I did to him. I won't talk about it, but it just doesn't seem to be escaping my head. What I did was just an accident and I was really just trying to mess with his head! Well, his looks did affect me. A LOT. Way more than I expected. He was seriously hot, no doubt about that. I was surprised when I found out Carly wasn't dating him. But Carly was "in love" with Gibby or so. If he wasn't such a douche bag, I would have dated him. But then again, my walls were too thick and complicated, tough-Sam was my solution for almost everything.

"Sam! I don't get why you told us to watch Adrian, she's perfectly fine!" Mark said, not leaving his sight from the new TV. I didn't see Johnson anywhere, though. "Johnson's with Adrian, playing Scrabble."

"Thanks Mark," I said and threw the five bucks on the couch he was sitting on as I made my way towards my room, which I shared with Adrian. I opened the door and there she was, smiling, laughing playing Scrabble with Johnson.

And there were no more cut-marks on her hand.

"SAMMY!" Adrian said cheerfully, standing up and hugging me, Johnson chuckled slightly and joined in. Then Mark opened the door to see what was happening why everyone was calling my name.

"Aw, mushy stuff, again?" Mark asked tiredly but joined in anyway.

Well, I guess today wasn't such a bad day after all, despite what I did to Freddie.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I walked slowly towards my apartment, sort of limping with a shocked expression about what Samantha Puckett did to me. What she did was so unexpected, it was killing me. I kept on asking myself these questions. Why did she do that? Was that all just to mess with my head? I doubt that she'd still be thinking about that thing she did to me. I will not mention it, but it seems to be stuck in my head. Like every time I want to forget it, something pulls that memory back in! That was part of the things I hated about my brain, I don't forget things very easily. I touched my neck, it felt sore, my feet too. I took a shower and treated my injuries, so I'd look clean and squeaky before Mom came home.

I tried my best to forget, that hickey Sam gave me.

Oh crap, I mentioned it.

**OOOOHHHHH CLIFFIE? NO? WHAT THEN?**

**I hope you guys liked that chapter, tell me what you think, PLEASE review, I'd totally love you if you do. If you guys help me until I reach 20, I might be back...next week? Since homework is killing me and seventh grade is..well seventh grade. So I love you guys, keep being awesome and SEDDIE FOREVER!**

**iLost My Mind, iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It and iLove You (those are the eps for the Seddie arc, btw),**

**Bea :)**

**P.S. AUGUST 13 IS iLOST MY MIND! AAAAAHHHH :'D**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO! Fellow SEDDIE WARRIORS! AAAAAAAAAAAAA DID YOU GUYS WATCH iLOST MY MIND? WE WON! NO NEED FOR "SEDDIE FTW" SINCE WE ALREADY WON! "OHMYWORD!" - Jeannette McCurdy. I feel so happy. I was fangirling on Tumblr for days! I SO wasn't expecting for FREDDIE TO KISS HER SPONTANEOUSLY! HE LOVES HER BACK! And CARLY'S A SEDDIE SHIPPER! And Goopy Gilbert (that guys from iStart A Fanwar who keeps on yelling "Seddie!") IS BACK! Anyway, I also just saw the new promo for iDate Sam and Freddie, which shows ANOTHER new kiss! Oh! I was so busy fangirling, I forgot about our STORY!**

**Hope you like it!**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I touched my neck, yep, that hickey was still there. Still there. From a girl who swore would murder me someday. Completely unexpected was it? That girl was filled with such...spunkiness and unexpected things. If Carly knew, she would freak, let alone my Mom. Wait! Mom! What would she say when she'd find my "boo-boo"? Would she cry and hysterically scream over and over again for two straight days, like last time? Or would she disown me? Probably A, but a lot worse. I needed to make it look seemingly unnoticeable. So I went somewhere, where I knew I would be pretty much safe.

THE GIBSON RESIDENCE.

Gibby Gibson, was like my third best friend, right after Carly and Spencer. Everyone knew Gibby had a "thing" for Carly ever since I had came to an agreement with myself that she was like a sister to me. And everybody also knew Carly had the same thing going on with her. Hell, I think even Sam knows that. Every person who has ever _met _Gibby, would know that he was extremely "unusual". He loved to walk around shirtless, but so far this year, he rarely does so. Gibby says they're not really "trending" anymore. I got to his house by bike, which I know, was seriously lame. Gibby's house was unusual, they had individual bells, for each resident to know which one was being called. Gibby's doorbell, was of strange animal noises like a dolphin "squeak" and other strange things.

"Freddie! Hey! What are you doing here?" Gibby asked happily, looking as goofy and excited as usual.

"I kinda need your help, can I come in?" I asked, gesturing to the door.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot, come in, come in!" Gibby said, and stepped back to let me in. I went inside and Gibby led me to his room, which was, the basement. I sat on one of the beanbags, while Gibby sat on his hand-shaped chair and took a notebook, as if he was a therapist. "So tell me Freddie, what seems to be bothering you?"

"Okay, you know the new girl, right? Sam Puckett?" I asked, looking at Gibby's dirty white ceiling.

"Yeah, she seemed nice!" Gibby said enthusiastically. _Nice? Samantha Puckett, nice? HOW? _So she was nice to Gibby, but not me? Why not me? Not that I care or anything. I don't really! Stop looking at me like that, you readers! "Why? What about her?"

"Long story, short, she kinda promised that she'd torture me to death, after I pranked her, for insulting me," I explained, Gibby was about so say something, but I held my finger up and continued talking. "I'm not done, she beat me up today for pranking her yesterday, and she did this,"

I pulled my collar down to show Gibby the hickey, which he looked at in amazement. Was a hickey from a _girl _considered awesome? From what I've heard, us GUYS were the ones that were supposed to give the hickeys, not the girls.

"WHOA! A hickey! That's awesome, my man!" Gibby said excitedly, pulling my collar even lower so he could look at it with a MAGNIFYING GLASS. Really, Gibby? Was that even necessary? "Why do you need my help?"

"Well, remember the school play, about that girl who was stuck in the well and drowned in her tears? You did such a great job on the makeup station!" I said to Gibby, who was nodding, still looking very confused. "So I need you, to help me, cover up this hickey, with your makeup skills, so my mom won't freak out. Sound good?"

"Okay, just let me steal my mother's makeup bag, wait here," Gibby said and left the room. Sometimes, I just wonder why I'm his friend. I just wonder.

** SAM'S POV**

Of all the things I could've done to mess with his head, why did I have to give him a hickey? A freaking hickey. I mean, I've never done it to anyone before, I'm not a slut, but I had some "sluts" as friends a few years back when we moved to Canada for a year, where I actually had friends. And one of them, Hicks, taught me how to do one, on a cucumber. I was quite skilled actually. Freddie was the first one I did it on. His skin was kinda soft actually-SAMANTHA PUCKETT GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I sighed deeply and made my way back to my apartment.

Nobody was usually home on Sundays, they'd either be going to the mall to hang with friends, or doing some other unimportant shit, I was usually the one that was left at home. I usually sneaked into my brothers' room and looked at the things they usually hid from me. They had really weird things with them, the things they never wanted anyone to know about. That was very good blackmail material.

But since we just moved, nobody had any secrets right now.

Except for me.

And Fredamame.

A hickey could go away, right? It could fade away right? I wasn't gonna do anything that was permanent. But then again, if I think about it, this _might _scar him for life. A superly abrasive girl gave him a kick-ass hickey, was kinda creepy if you thought about it way harder. But then again, he _did _say I was pretty hot. Oh quit it, Sam!

I got bored of watching reruns of Two and A Half Men so I went to Carly's. Thankfully, Freddoofus wasn't there, or else it'd be pretty awkward to see him after that thing that happened. It was already eight at night, and the rest of my family were probably out there somewhere, my foster parents were at the hardware store, Adrian was at the mall (with the supervision of Johnson) while Mark, was out, editing his movie out there in an unspecified place. He once went to Montana for the weekend, telling everyone that he was staying over his girlfriend's place. Nobody actually expected that he was filming his own movie with his "Ace Team".

"Hey, Sam?" Carly asked from the counter, she was making both of us sandwiches, since I was eating a can of pie cream filling.

"Yeah?" I said back, looking at the TV, Girly Cow was on, yet it was the episode I had watched so many times, I got so sick of it.

"What _did_ you do to Freddie up there?" Carly asked, looking down, she wasn't going to look me in the eye. And I wasn't going to look into hers.

I couldn't tell her the truth. Freddie obviously would be too shocked to say anything, so both of us had to keep quiet. Carly already considered me her best friend, and she was already mine. But some things, were too shocking for her to know.

"Oh, I told you, didn't I? Just the usual things, punches, kicks and wedgies, you know?" I said back nervously, I was about to leave but I don't know how, Carly suddenly had her hand on my shoulder and pushed me down. She was really determined to find out what happened wasn't she?

I was about to say another lie, but the door opened.

Freddie.

We were dead she was gonna find out and then we were all gonna be dead. When Carly sees that hickey she'd all probably be mad at us, and then maybe tie us up or something. People would think she wouldn't do that, but I knew her well enough. She WOULD do that.

As the door opened, Freddie came in, and saw us both. He gave me a look, turned to the left, and I saw his neck. Hickey-free. I gasped quietly, and Carly let me go. She smiled and nodded, as if she believed me.

Freddie saw my gasp, and he winked straight at me.

HOLY HELL, he was so freaking cute.

**SOOOOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? PRETTY SHORT WASN'T IT? Anyways, guys please revieeeewww! And favorite, and alert. You guys are really awesome :)**

**I'm happy with reviews. I hope I can reach 25 reviews soon! :D**

**Movies, Books and TV Shows, **

**Bea**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellouw, all you awesome little humans that are probably currently breathing right now! So, I know it's been quite some time, maybe a week? Or two? But um, HAPPY LEBARAN! If you're a Muslim like me, we just finished fasting and it's idul fitri today so, YEAH! Anyway, other than the fact that I am glad to be eating 24/7 again, I'm also ecstatic because of people's theories for the upcoming episodes in the "Seddie Arc" but anyway, enough about this, ON WITH THE SHOW! OR STORY! WHATEVER :D**

** SAM POV**

It was already three A.M. we all stayed at Carly's since today was the first day for me. And I still hadn't gotten that "no hickey" thing out of my head.

Seeing Freddie with clean and clear skin, without a hickey, or any other marks around it, _seriously _freaked me out. I was starting to question whether or not I was dreaming or if that whole one-one-one thing never happened. But then, seeing Freddie wink at me as if he thought I knew something was up, made me go back to my senses and realize it _did _happen.

_-Flashback-_

_ I carried Fredwina and put him on my shoulder, with him screaming in anxiety and fright. He was sort of weeping, and started to hit my back, which was kind of offending me, since he was hitting a girl. But they weren't those worthy "holy-chiz-that-hurts" kinda hits, but they still hurt. EMOTIONALLY. Man, I sound like such a WIMP._

_ "Sam, Sam, please, I beg you don't drop me off the Space Needle, I'm just seventeen!" Freddie pleaded, with fear drawn on every angle on his face. For a moment I felt kinda sorry and sympathetic for him, but then again, he DID ask for it. "I'M SORRY FOR PRANKING YOU!"_

_ "Well, I have good news, and bad news, which one do you wanna hear first?" I asked, he was about to say something but I cut him off, realizing I didn't really care that much about his little "feelings" or whatever. "Yeah, I don't really care. So the good news is, I won't drop you off from the Space Needle-"_

_ "Oh thank God!" Freddie said relieved, sighing deeply._

_ "Yeah, don't get excited, because the bad news is, what's gonna happen to you MIGHT, MAYBE, MOST PROBABLY put you in deep shock you'd wish you were dropped off the Space Needle," I said, smiling sweetly, then suddenly, out of nowhere, the Nub started weeping. And making some weird noises, and started rocking back and forth in the cannibal postition. I rolled my eyes and scoffed loudly, then Freddork stood up, took deep breaths and looked as if he was ready for battle. In which, I hoped he was._

_ "Okay, do it!" He said, tightly shutting his eyes. That actually made me feel sort of regretting what I was about to do next._

_ I took a deep breath, apologized quietly to God about what I was gonna do. I then quickly kicked him in the balls, then grabbed his back, punched him in the gut, in which he was already looking seriously hurt at. Then I slapped him across the face, in which it turned quite red._

_ Then looking at him, crumpled up on the floor, it made me feel kinda bad, that I did what I did. So, I stopped with the physical games and went on to the ultimate thing guaranteed, MIND GAMES. And that was when I planted that BIG, RED, SWOLLEN hickey on his soft, white neck. As I did it to him, the Nub widened his eyes, and looked as terrified as ever, but surprisingly didn't push me away. When I was done, I licked my lips, and dragged Freddie downstairs, but making sure that hickey was covered by his shirt collar before that._

_ -End flashback-_

I shivered at the memory. Freddork went over to the kitchen to find some fruit while Carly went to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. Realizing this was an opportunity, I decided to interrogate him on why he was missing a hickey from his neck.

"Yo, Fredwina!" I called, but he wasn't leaving his site from the orange that he was currently cutting. "Freddork!"

Nothing.

"Nub!"

"Fredamame!"

"Fredward!"

"Techy-dork!"

"Wimp!"

Then I realized he wasn't gonna turn his head if I kept using these insults, I gave up and said what he wanted to hear.

"Freddie?" I said, purposely making it sound like a question. He smiled and lifted his head up, making those chocolate brown eyes look straight into my electric blue ones. I had to admit, those eyes were kinda cute.

"Oh hey there _Sam, _I didn't see you there!" Freddie-I mean Fredhole said, emphasizing on my name. He was smirking on purpose, knowing that I gave up and just called him by his real name. "Did you wanna ask me something?"

"Yeah, I do!" I started to say angrily, I stood from the counter chair and made my way next to him. "Let's start by you with your squeaky clean neck!"

"Oh, I knew you'd ask that! But I have questions of my own! Let's start with WHY you gave me a freaking hickey?" Freddie said frantically, I groaned annoyingly, and was about to make a run for it until Fredwardo grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. I could hear him breathing as I kept my head down. He was kinda hot right now, I wouldn't mind making out with him right here, right now.

"You know, you're kinda turning me on right now," I said quietly, I hit myself mentally for letting that slip out of my head. _Stupid girl! He's gonna think you're some ho now! Great job, Sam!_

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Fredish whispered, _OF COURSE, he thought I was lying to get myself out. _Freddie suddenly got a bit closer. He then got so close to me, there was only an inch left between our faces. "Now I'll ask again. Why. Did. You. Give. Me. This. Hickey?"

He started leaning in, and then suddenly I started leaning in. We were SO CLOSE to kissing until Carly went out from the bathroom and ultimately interrupted.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Carly asked in her pink bathrobe. Freddie shut his eyes in disappointment and pulled away. I sighed disappointedly, then looked down. I stayed in this position for some time, until I came to the conclusion.

I had a "thing" for Freddie. A BIG thing.

_Oh Carly, you have no idea, dear._

** CARLY POV**

I had just got out from the bathroom, and saw Sam and Freddie in one corner. I had no idea what they were doing, I figured it was probably fighting about something or whatever. So broke it up by asking what I missed. After that, Freddie left the corner and had some sort of worried expression, while Sam stayed in the corner for a while. And like before, I knew something was up. Freddie looked sort of nervous when Sam finally left the corner, that started babbling. And that was a sign he was nervous.

"Hey, Carls, I r-r-really gotta go back home, I think I almost kissed-I mean missed Two and A Half Men, and you know how much Mom tells me to watch that show! Bye Sam! I mean Carly!" Freddie said nervously and left the door. I realized he said bye to _Sam _and then corrected it as me. Something was up. Definitely.

Questioning Sam would be useless, but then again, it was at least worth a try, right? Keep being optimistic, that was my motto.

"So, Sam? Anything special you wanna tell me?" I asked her, who started fidgeting with her shirt and fingers. She knew something was up, but she wasn't gonna talk.

"Hey, look at the time! I gotta go, feed my dog!" Sam said nervously, starting to make her way out to the door.

"But you don't have a dog!" I yelled, but she was already left.

Something was up, and I needed to find out.

I'm not doing this alone, I need to enlist help on the way too.

Detective Carly is back baby.

**SOOOOO what did you think? ALMOST A SEDDIE KISS EEHHH? I'll keep this short.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**kisses, hugs and kicks,**

**Bea :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo there dudes. It's me, again, after long awaited weeks of waiting for the next chapter of our grand journey! And speaking of weeks, what did you guys think of iDate Sam and Freddie? Personally, I thought it was cool, except for the last part of them confused on whether or no they should stay together. But we all know Dan, and of course they will stay together through thick and thin. AND CIBBY IS JUST THE CUTEST COUPLE NEXT TO SEDDIE! I love them. And I don't know what my feelings are doing -_-**

**On with the journey :)**

** CARLY'S POV**

I practically _needed _to find out what happened to Sam and Freddie. I mean, everyone could obviously see the sexual tension between them. Even Guppy knew that! And he was eight! I was playing "Detective Carly" again, and I needed an assistant. Who else was better than Gibby? I had to admit, I had a major crush on Gibby, ever since he called the cops when I was stuck in the boiler room at the coffee shop. I took a cab to Gibby's house and rang his strange animal sounding doorbell. He opened the door and greeted me with his usual cheery and happy smile.

"Hi Carly!" Gibby said excitedly, a little too excitedly, but it maybe it was just me. I made a gesture which meant I wanted to come inside and he realized his manners and offered me to come in. We both went to his room and I sat on his baseball gloved chair.

"Gibby, I need your help!" I said to him. He looked shocked, then flattered, then just plain confused.

"With?"

"With Sam and Freddie,"

"What about Sam and Freddie?"

"Well, have you noticed anything _strange _with Freddie lately? I mean like stranger than usual?" I asked. I could tell Gibby felt nervous because he was avoiding my big beady brown eyes that he once stated was very pressuring. Then tears of sweat starting rolling down his face. I was suppressing my laugh, I wouldn't offend Gibby! Never would I ever. "Gibby. You know something!"

"What do you mean? I don't know _anything_!" Gibby yelled nervously. He knew something I didn't know that might be vital to Sam and Freddie's growing relationship. I sighed and used a trick I had evolved with boys in fifth grade. I pretended to look sad and tears started rolling down. Gibby had noticed, because he stood from his bed and went to check up on me.

"Carls? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Little did he know that he was falling into my little trap. I made more tears fall from my eyes. He looked even more worried. It was really sweet that he cared.

"It's just that I wanna help Sam and Freddie! I wanna make her feel at home and to do that she needs to be friends with Freddie!" I faked cried. I made more tears fall from my eyes and at the same time I took a peek at Gibby. He looked worried but also as if he was contemplating on telling me what was going on. So to push the truth, I cried even harder. He then finally cracked and sort of _yelled _what I was looking for.

"SAM GAVE FREDDIE A HICKEY!" _What? _Holy hell. I widened my eyes and started breathing heavily. Gibby looked guilty, but then pushed it away to pay attention to me, which again, I thought was really cute. "OKAY, I SAID IT! Please stop crying, Carly Shay!"

I was still in deep shock and still hyperventilating. It was clearly impossible that _Sam Puckett_, the tomboyish girl who hates nubs would give _Freddie Benson_, the nerdy annoying boy who hates bullies, a hickey. An intimate action given affectionately to lovers. And Sam and Freddie were anything _but _lovers! I was in such shock, that I thought it was a joke at first.

"HAHA, Gibby, nice joke! I'm talking for real here!" I stated as I stood up. Gibby had a bewildered look, but then raised his eyebrow, as if he knew I was avoiding the truth. "You're serious?" He nodded seriously and I sat down again, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, I know it is a bit of a shock for you,"

"A bit? Gibby, words don't explain what I feel right now!" Gibby sighed and kneeled over in front of me. "Gibby Gibson, there's a reason why I came here."

"What is it?" He asked curiously, eyeing me. A mischievous smile formed on my face as I looked up to face him. I stood up and started going around, looking at his things while I talked.

"Well, it includes Sam, Freddie, me and you," I revealed, finally facing him. Gibby raised his eyebrow and a small mischievous smile, similar to mine, formed on his face.

"Continue," _He was in._

"I need an assistant detective, and because of your last statement, I knew I made a good choice," He raised smiled mischievously and I took his hand and shook it. He nodded slowly which made me smile. "You're hired."

"Okay, so what do we have to find out?" Gibby asked curiously. I smiled very mysteriously before laying out my grand master detective plan. We were of course going to stalk Sam and Freddie. "Stalk them? Is that it? Come on Carly, I stalk you every Friday!"

_He what?_

"You _what_?" I asked unbelievingly. Gibby covered his mouth with his hands and then shut up.

"Nothing, nothing! Continue?"

"Okay?" I asked unsurely. He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to continue. I brushed off the fact that he stalked me every Friday and continued explaining my grand master detective plan. "_After _we find out what the hell is going on, we try to set them up, and that, my friend, is the hard part."

"I'm up for the challenge, Carly! I always like testing my matchmaking skills!" Gibby said confidently, I aawweed silently in my head and smiled at him. Gibby was _adorkable _and really funny. He was super, in my opinion. "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow at school, of course!" I replied to him. He nodded and we stayed silent for a while until I looked at the clock. It was already 9 PM. "Oh chiz, it's getting pretty late, I should go home."

"I'll drive you home, there could be murderers and rapists around!" Gibby offered sweetly. I smiled on the outside, while in the inside I was jumping like crazy and squealing like a maniac.

"But you don't have a car?"

"Well I'm 'borrowing' my mom's car," Gibby said, putting air quotes on "borrowing". I laughed and we went to his garage.

I think I'm gonna like doing this case.

**SOOO my seddiers? This mainly focused on Carly and Gibby's storyline. Sorry for those quite eager for the resolution for the Sam and Freddie one, but don't worry, good things take time. iCan't Take It is in a few hours, WOOHOOOOO! LETS GO SEDDIEEE! AND iLOVE YOU IS NEXT WEEK. And speaking of "I love you",**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS, SO MUCH. MY LOVELY REVIEWERS AND FANS OF THIS STORY, TO ALL WHO ALERTED, FAVORITED AND OF COURSE REVIEWED.**

**And I also have an announcement to make. If you guys like my story or how I write so far, well I'm working on a Cat and Robbie (Victorious) fanfic and I made a trailer for it, so if you guys are interested, or anything I'll make this quiz thing, and so if you guys wanna do it, just review me saying you wanna do it.**

**The first five to answer the three questions in the three upcoming chapters, will get to see the trailer. Sound good?**

**Seddie, Cibby, Cabbie and Bade,**

**Bea :)**


	10. Texts

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been here for some time now, I've been really busy with school and writer's block (obviously, what writer doesn't experience that?) So I'm glad to be back here again and writing more Seddie fics! We need the support and all the fan power we have since Sam and Freddie FUCKING BROKE UP! (Calm down Bea) But at least they said "I love you" right? Right? SAY RIGHT! So anyway, also check out my other fic which is a one-shot called "Cat Gets Jealous" it's Victorious and its Cat/Robbie so CHECK IT OUT!**

**This is mostly filled with texts, btw.**

**And without further ado, chapter 10 everyone :)**

**SAM'S POV**

Carly was basically being strange this week, especially on my first day at Ridgeway. She barely talked to me and stuck with Gibby the whole time, whispering this and that every five minutes. Which left Freddie and me alone most of the time, the two of us spent the time we had together being quiet, occasionally fighting, but ever since that day at the kitchen, things were kind of awkward between us. Though sometimes, we text each other, but we say the most random things. It was just weird, moving to Seattle, getting close with an asshole geek I barely even knew and having it being awkward between us, all in three days. Sucks doesn't it? I was zoned out, thinking about it, that I didn't realize Carly came inside my room, trying to get my attention.

"Sam? Sam! Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Carly yelled frantically, Adrian was laughing in the background as she painted her toenails aqua.

"Sorry, what?" I asked still very confused on what she was saying. Carly huffed and groaned at my reply.

"I said, that Freddie has been asking about you because you didn't reply his text!" Carly said loudly. I raised my eyebrow curiously at her, _why would he care that much that I didn't reply his text? _I took my phone and reread the message, he was asking me what I was doing, but I didn't reply because I was busy doing something else.

"I think Freddie likes her," Adrian said, we both turned around and she gave us her signature smirk, Carly laughed at her and raised an eyebrow at me. I scoffed skeptically at them and said that they were crazy. Unfortunately, Carly didn't believe me and still thought there was something going on between Freddie and I.

"You can say anything you want, honey, but I know things and I can get things out of people," Carly said deviously and with that, left my apartment. I looked worriedly at Adrian, she was laughing as she was setting up a small fan to dry her toenails. She was such a girly little girl.

"So, anyway, I'm going to go make a sandwich and you want some, probably," I said, but Adrian looked down and frowned. She never turned down a sandwich, so I was starting to worry about her, again, and turned to the worst possibilities.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me you got an eating disorder! What kind of a Puckett are you?" I yelled worriedly. Adrian laughed out loud and denied it, which made me sigh in relief and happiness. I went out of our room and made my way to the kitchen, I took out my cellphone and looked at our texts.

**(Bold: Freddie **_Italic: Sam)_

**Hey, what's our Science hw?**

_We just have to read pgs 5-10 and make a summary._

**Why are we cursed with a shitty thing called HOMEWORK?**

_Is Fredwina Benson complaining about homework? Thts new._

**Hey, I'm not always Mr. Goody Two-Shoes!**

_Excuse me while I burst into a fit of laughter. HAHAHAHAHA_

**I'm offended, Puckett :)**

_If you were offended, then why did you add a smiley face :p_

**Cute.**

_I'm disgusted._

**I was being sarcastic, Samantha -_-**

_Call me that again, and I'll send you to oblivion._

**You're not Thor**

_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?_

**HAHAHA nothing, I was trying to annoy you.**

_Bacot lu, jing, sumpah!_

**I do not understand you.**

_I was cursing at you in Indonesian._

**How come it had no meaning when I Googled it?**

_Because that's Indonesian slang, duh!_

**Okay, subject-change!**

_HAHA fine okay, because I'm just that nice :)_

**I didn't say that.**

_Let's just pretend you did_

**HAHA you're pretty funny, Sam**

_Yes, it happens to be that I am gifted with a sense of humor and comedy skills_

**I love you.**

_Eh?_

_What?_

_HELLO?_

_ANSWER ME, NERD!_

**Sorry, my friend took my phone and hacked it!**

_Thank God._

**Yeah, you can beat him up tomorrow, if you want?**

_Nah, that won't be necessary_

**So, whatcha doin?**

And that was where we left off. Freddie was actually a nice kind of guy; he was kind of funny if you ask me. And also pretty fun to talk to, while texting, anyway. In real life, he was a complete and total asshole. So I decided to reply and continue our little fun texting parade of texts!

_Hey kid, I heard from a little birdie (that birdie is Carly) that you have been asking about me!_

**OH, what? About that…**

_Don't worry my friend; it's cool, I guess?_

**Usually, you're not this forgiving.**

_I know, isn't it strange of me?_

**And you're using big words! Is this really Sam Puckett?**

_YES! AND IF YOU DON'T QUIT IT, I'LL BEAT YOU UP AGAIN TOMORROW._

**That's the Sammy I know.**

_Dude, we've only known each other for only two weeks._

**You're a very readable person.**

_Weird._

**What do you do when you're sad?**

"_When I'm sad I stop being sad and be awesome instead. True story."_

**YOU JUST QUOTED BARNEY FROM HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER!**

_NPH rocks don't he?_

**Yeah, he sure does.**

_Why the sad question?_

**I don't know, felt random.**

_Aw how sad, I'll be crying for you :(_

**HAHA very funny SAMMY! I notice the sarcasm.**

_Duh, you thought I'd cry for you for real?_

**Not really**

_Smart boy, you'll do just fine in life_

**Really? I didn't know that, OF COURSE I'LL DO FINE IN LIFE.**

_Aren't you gonna go to sleep or something, it's like, midnight._

**I'll go to sleep when you go to sleep.**

_Aw, that would be cute if we were dating, but fortunately we're not, so go close your eyes and sleep, Fredward._

**HAHA funny Puckett, really, OMG I'm pissing myself.**

_You are seriously the only guy I know who says "OMG"._

**What can I say? I'm one of a kind!**

_Yeah, I've also never met a seventeen-year-old guy whose mother still gives him tick baths and sings him a lullaby every night! And also checking their bed sheets for wet dreams!_

**Stalker.**

_I prefer "Investigator of Personal Affairs and Information"_

**That's just another word for stalker, Sammy.**

_I DIDN'T ASK!_

**Are you always this childish?**

_Your mom._

**I'll take that as a yes.**

_Whatever Freddie, I'm gonna crash, see ya in about, 8 hours._

**BYE SAMANTHA JILL PUCKETT :P**

I closed my phone and turned off my light. Freddie was a fun guy to be with, maybe this whole feelings thing won't be as bad as I thought.

**HEY GUYS! Liked it? Hated it? Tell me watcha think. I am sorry not being here for such a while, been a while, huh? So uh, PLEASE, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND YEAH THANKS ALL OF YOU :)**

**Nerds, Emos and The Plastics,**

**Bea**


	11. What The Hell Just Happened?

**I'm back again, guys! All with another chapter and another new storyline continuation thingy! I love all of you. By the way, I got the part of Prudy Pingleton for my school play, Hairspray. I'm sorry for not coming here for a long time :)**

**FREDDIE POV**

Sam and I texted a lot, I mean when I say a lot, I mean like, everyday until midnight. Isn't it kind of weird, you know? Yesterday, she found out that I was asking about her to Carly since she didn't reply to me text. I know, I know, I sounded super needy, and I'm a seventeen-year-old guy. But, underneath all that toughness and all of that sarcasm was actually the nicest, most fun person I have ever met. Maybe even a more fun person than Carly.

(**Bold: Freddie **_Italic: Sam_)

**Rise and shine weirdo.**

_It's still three am, text me back in 5 hours_

**It's already 7.**

_You're kidding_

**Why did it take you half an hour to reply?**

_I was showering and eating :)_

**Classic Sam Puckett**

_I'm otw to school, U?_

**Yeah pretty much**

_Cool, see ya there, Einstein :p_

**Don't get arrested, Houdini :)**

I went inside the halls of Ridgeway High. Sam and I were still texting each other, I made my way to Carly's locker. I was laughing at something Sam texted, as I looked up, I saw Sam herself, also looking up from her phone. She had a very awkward face, similar to mine, I mean, like, who wouldn't feel awkward?

"So," I started to say in an awkward tone.

"So," She said back.

"I need to go to my locker,"

"Me too,"

We both tried to walk separate ways, but when she went left, I accidentally went the same way, and when I went right, she did the same thing. We both chuckled awkwardly, until Sam took my shoulder and moved me the other way so we could actually move. I turned around to see Sam typing something to her phone. A few seconds later, my phone buzzed, with a new text message for Sam herself.

_Where are your manners, boy? Mama Benson would be disappointed you blocked a perfectly awesome girl's way_

**HAHA Puckett, speak for yourself.**

_So you admit it?_

**Admit what?**

_That you're a girl #BURN_

**Real funny. I'm laughing so hard, milk is coming out of my nose**

_Nah, I can see you, you're not even smiling._

I saw her look at me and gave her a nice sarcastic smiled and two thumbs up. She smiled back, and gave me the Finger. I rolled my eyes and paid more attention back to the phone.

**Classy.**

_Thanks for the smile kiddo._

**I'm older, kiddo**

_Oh whatever Neutron_

**Now you call me Jimmy Neutron? Original**

_Why thank you :)_

"Who are you texting so much that you don't even know what I'm talking about?" Carly asked, suddenly standing in front of me. I turned my head up to see her annoyed yet curious expression.

"No one," I replied quickly, and put my phone inside my pocket. Carly gave me an unconvincing look and raised her eyebrow.

"Then what was I talking about?" Carly asked. I paused for a really long time until I shrugged, giving up. Carly groaned annoyingly. "Both you and Sam are so absorbed with your phones! What about me? Fine, I'll just go to Gibby!"

"Yeah you do that," I said to her as I took my phone again and started to text Sam again. I saw Carly walk over to Gibby, and the both of them started to blush and flirt. It was completely obvious they liked each other.

I took my PearPod and started to listen to We Are Young by Fun. I was making my way to homeroom when I realized I hadn't texted Sam back.

**You are most welcome, milady.**

_Don't call me that._

**YES MA'AM**

**Hey, Carly said you were VERY absorbed with your phone**

_She said that? NICEEE CARLS_

**Aw, is Sammy obsessed with Freddie?**

_Aw, is Freddie obsessed with Sammy?_

**Touché.**

_Well I gotta get to class, ADIOS RETARD: D_

**Adios, Beautiful :P**

_I don't need a nerd to tell me I'm beautiful, I've always known I was the hottest chick in town #BURN_

I laughed at her reply, then realized what I texted to her. I couldn't believe I let myself slip some hints of attraction. Well what's done is done. I walked to homeroom and let the rants of Mr. Howard flow inside my head. He yelled and ranted and spoke, and spit.

After that classes went by, and soon enough it was the end of the day. I walked over to Bushwell Plaza where I instantly walked in the Shay's place rather than my own. My mom was probably watching Grey's Anatomy and crying her eyes out about something bad that happened. I saw Carly and Sam sitting on the couch drinking soda and laughing about things that girls laugh about. I tried to join in on the laughing, which made them turn around and look at me in confusion and annoyance.

"So what are you guys laughing about?" I asked as I sat in the middle of them. They both shared a look followed by more laughing and giggling.

"I can do it! I mean, dude I'm Sam Puckett," Sam said to Carly. Carly raised her eyebrow and gave her signature unconvinced look.

"Really? Then do it tomorrow," Carly said tauntingly to Sam. Sam nodded took her bag, and left the apartment. Carly laughed, and more laughing was heard from outside. I was still super confused, what was Sam going to do?

"What was that all about?" I asked her. She looked at me, and realized that I was sitting there. She didn't say it but her look was way too obvious.

"So Sam and I-"

"You know what, I got a better idea, I'll just do it now," Sam said, suddenly coming back to the apartment. I was still confused.

"But who are you going to do-" Sam started walking towards me, and suddenly, she kissed me.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?_

But that wasn't the weirdest thing about it.

The weird thing about that was, I kissed her back.

Then she left the room for the final time.

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? Check out my other story "Hey Beautiful" it's Cat and Robbie, and I hope you like that too! Thanks, and please review! **

**Barney, Robin and Ted (though I totally ship Barney and Robin),**

**Bea :)**


End file.
